Linkin to Middle Earth
by EyesWideShut
Summary: LOTR/ Linkin Park crossover. What happens when Chester and Mike decide to 'drop by' the Middle earth? BTW, REMEMBER TO LEAVE UR REVIEWS ON UR WAY OUT !!!


He was angry. Everything seems to be falling out of place. He looked at the quivering morons in front of him, waiting for his next insult. To him, they are nothing but worthless piece of dirt.  
  
"You imbecile. You have completely failed me!" he roared. The Castle beneath him as the result from the force of his voice. The pathetic Uruk-hai's scramble towards the back of the dark hall, each of them felt as if the walls around them were binding them towards their vicious master.  
  
"W-We a-a-are so sorry, Mmm- M'lord," one of the Uruk-hai stuttered. The rest of the Uruk-hai hoped that the Dark Lord would not torture or take their pitiful life away.  
  
"LEAVE ME BE OR I SHALL CRUMBLE YOU UNTIL YOU NEVER FEEL LIFE AGAIN!" he boomed. The Uruk-hai clutters towards the exit, until to the extent where they mount onto each other's back. It was their ultimate escape, fearing that the Dark Lord would never spare any of their lives.  
  
As the last shadow recedes from his vision, he sat on his throne and began to think. His thoughts swirl inside of him as he recollects failure after failure. Vaguely, he realizes his mistake. Unconsciously, his mind starts to unfold the missing link. As a devious smile slowly starts to form on his face, a distant yet sinister reminiscence ventured into his thought.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
~*~  
  
Chester grasp onto Mike's hand as they tiptoed slowly towards the exit. Chester placed a finger onto his lips, signaling his ally to be silent.  
  
"Can't believe we're doin this, Chaz..." Mike chuckles to himself. Chester abruptly turns to Mike and scowl at the ever-impatient kid.  
  
"Stop whining. We're already late, dammit!" Chester cursed. As he turns back towards the door, Joe leaped out of nowhere, scaring the two guys out of their wit.  
  
"BWARGH!!!" Joe growled. Mike and Chester let out an ear-piercing scream with Mike clinging fast on Chester's arm. "Where do you kids think you're goin'?" Joe asked, wriggling his finger at them.  
  
"Fuck you, Hahn. You scared us to death man!!" Chester spat angrily at Joe. Joe threw a disbelieve look at both of them. He stuck out his lower lip like a kid who didn't get what he wanted.  
  
"Didn't mean to scare you. What are you guys up to anyway?" asked the ever-curious Mr. Hahn as he shifted his weight from one foot to another.  
  
"Err... Somewhere..." Mike lied as he stares into Chester's eyes.  
  
"Somewhere? Oh, okie..." smiled Joe as he turned to leave them. Chester heaved out a long sigh.  
  
"Never thought we'd get rid of him," Chester smiled to Mike. Mike just nodded. "C'mon Mikey. We better get running!"  
  
The two men exit the building with Mike trailing closely behind Chester. They were heading towards the car park. What they saw there made them froze. There, leaning against the door, was Joe.  
  
"What on earth are you doin here?" Chester asked, still too stunned to move forward.  
  
"I wanna come along," he replied, carelessly. Mike groaned as he turned to Chester who look like he was about to explode any second now.  
  
"Shure... Go change..." instruct Mike to Joe.  
  
"YAY!! I'll be back in a dash..." Joe cheered as he skips towards the building.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOIN?!" shriek Chester to Mike. He was loosing his temper now. Mike did not reply instantly. Instead, he grab Chester's arm and drag him to the other side of the car. He opens the door for him.  
  
"Get in..." he command. Chester, who was still a little dazed with the whole situation, obeyed him with no objection. Mike slams the door and hustle towards the driver's seat. He starts the engine and speed off towards the main road. Chester grinned to himself.  
  
`Mikey does have a brain after all,' he thought quietly.  
  
The two days non-stop rehearsal has been really draining them out. It was an extremely exhausting session. Chester felt that he needed this deserving break before the big day that was coming up soon. He had just the perfect plan for him and Mike. None of the guys knew about their little secret so far. He turns his head towards Mike who was steadily speeding away. He was grateful to have him, to own him and far mostly, to be able to touch and to love him. Mike was everything to him. Samantha? She was never really there. Not that he's complaining or anything but it was always Mike. He let out a long sigh as his thought flashback to where they first confessed love to each other. He could never be able to forget that moment where Mike went down to his knees and start confessing his true love. Chester was glad that Mike came clean instead of hiding in denial. He has always thought that Mike was the one, the only one that his heart desires but he a gay...? HELL NO!!! That's what  
he assumed anyways. Beside, he has a `wife'. Time passes and he soon realized that it was the other way around. Reality got the best of him. He painfully acknowledges his wife about his relationship with Mike. Samantha took it openheartedly and she let him go.  
  
Chester sigh happily as the thought flashes back into his mind. He felt Mike's hand on top of his own and he turned to face him.  
  
"What's wrong, Chaz?" Mike asked in a concern tone as he looks lovingly towards Chester.  
  
"Uhm... Nothing..." smiled Chester lightly.  
  
~*~  
  
The Dark Lord smiled to himself again. The plan will soon take place. All he has to do now is to figure out who will bring the one he needed to him. He rises from his throne and walked towards his bedchamber. There, he founded what he needed to complete the link. As he began to chant under his voice, a mist starts to form deep within the orb. Gradually, figures appeared before him. He smiled again.  
  
~*~  
  
"We're here..." said Mike, flashing one of those cute ear-to-ear grins to Chester.  
  
"Yeah, finally..." he replies. The two man starts to stroll towards the woods. Mike quickly grabs on to Chester's hand and soon, they were walking side by side. As they follow the path to their destination, Mike heard a low, sinister screech. He quickly turns towards Chester.  
  
"Sup man?" asked the concern half. Chester shook his head and gave him a look. Mike turned away and tries to shook it off. They continue on walking.  
  
~*~  
  
His watch as the two figure walks deeper into the woods. They were the one he needed. They were the one who would bring the one he needed to him.  
  
"Come to me..." he whispers.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come to me..." a dark yet distant voice echoed the forest. Mike turns to Chester, only to find him looking petrified. He could sense there was an evil force chasing after them. They start to quicken their paces and soon realized that they were completely out of track.  
  
"I'm scared Chaz..." whimper Mike to Chester as he noticed that the sky were fading faster than usual.  
  
"I'm here, okay? Just stay close..." he assures him. It starts to drizzles as they were getting tired, cold, hungry and scared. They were frantically looking for the cabin but to their dismay, they just ended up deeper into the woods.  
  
"This isn't happening... This isn't happening..." Mike was muttering crazily as he realized the day was quickly turning into dusk. He couldn't stand the thought of being lost now at this time and at this kind of place.  
  
"Mikey!! Relax... We'll figure our way okay?" Chester reassured Mike who was on the verge of breaking down. He took Mike's hand and starts running towards the south. He too was scared. The fear inside him was welling up bit by bit but he'll pull this through just for the sake of Mike's comfort. Suddenly, Mike jerked his hands away. Chester turned to look at Mike and saw him staring at something far distant.  
  
"What is it, Mike?" he questioned him. Mile points his finger towards something beyond him.  
  
"Tunnel..." he murmurs softly. 


End file.
